


Examining

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: Angst, Desk Sex, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Weary with the state of his life, when tennis star Luna Boyd comes to Aaron's office for an exam and propositions him, he sets aside his qualms for the sake of her touch.
Relationships: Aaron Conners/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Examining

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by soggybucket on tumblr

Medical journal open on the desk before him, Aaron scanned the same line a dozen times before he flapped the cover closed with a sigh. Rubbing his hands over his face, Aaron pressed his fingers into his eye sockets, staring into the manufactured darkness for a minute and breathing. Just breathing.

Lately his life seemed like a car driving with one spare tire. Balance slightly off kilter, veering off track, never quite able to go as quickly or exactly where he wanted. Though the practice was thriving by anyone else’s standards, for whatever reason, Aaron found he...didn’t care. The wide smile with which he used to greet his patients, the gentle manner, these days it was plastered, forced. Cracks formed in Aaron’s polite visage by the end of an arduous day, growing short with his colleagues and constantly finding himself apologizing.

In his personal life things fared even worse. Aaron slogged home night after night, knowing he should be grateful for his elegant apartment, his tasteful furnishings, his privileged existence. But try as he might it all appeared empty. Vacant. Useless. 

Being alone didn’t help. Despite his prominent position, making friends or starting relationships never came easily. At first Aaron chalked it up to his intense work ethic. For a long time, through high school, college, starting as a physician; Aaron rode that excuse, certain it was merely his hyperfocus on grades, on his stats, that prevented him from establishing a connection with the rest of humanity.

But now that the practice was virtually self-sufficient outside of his hours, it forced Aaron to look at the glimmer hovering in the corner of his eye for the better part of a lifetime. The shadow that smirked, shrugged, and simply said:  _ Maybe no one likes you. _

A knock at the door startled Aaron from his ponderings and he lowered his hands. “Dr. Conners?” 

The nurse peeked her head in and Aaron hitched a weary smile on his face. “Yes?”

“Sorry, I know you’re done with patient hours. But it’s…” Eyebrows high, she pulled a face. “It’s Luna Boyd.”

“Oh.” Blinking, Aaron immediately started clearing off his haphazard desk. “Yeah, just...is it bad? Can she just come in here, or…?”

The nurse waved a hand. “Yeah, she’s walking. I’ll send her in.”

“Alright, thank you.” Aaron nodded, and as soon as the door closed behind her he gave up, opening his top drawer and sweeping the mess inside with his arm, cramming a stray pencil in before jostling it shut. 

Luna Boyd. Not only was she one of the world’s best tennis players, but with her stunning beauty she quickly achieved celebrity athlete status, landing Aaron-didn’t-know-how-many ad campaigns, a couple of cameos in lighthearted comedies, and even hosting  _ Saturday Night Live.  _ So for her to visit, regardless of the time, Aaron was willing to give Luna top priority.

Nurse opening the door, Aaron stood, commanding his fingers not to fidget as Luna wove her way inside. “Hello.” Aaron extended his hand, coming around the desk as Luna approached. “I’m Dr. Aaron Conners. Nice to meet you.”

Crumpled fingers aloft, Luna awkwardly gripped his palm with her left hand. “Sorry, doc.” Luna half smiled, shrugging. “Not up to shaking at the moment.”

“Oh…” Dark brows furrowed, Aaron leaned on the edge of his desk, directing Luna to the chair as she held out her wrist. “What happened?” 

“Fell.” Luna sighed as Aaron delicately turned over her wrist, examining the swollen digits. “Honestly, I think it’s just a couple of jammed fingers. But my people made a big deal over it.” Rolling her eyes, Luna scoffed. “Said you were the best, so…” Aarong pursed his lips as he prodded his way down her palm. “Oh gosh.” Touching her brow, Luna shook her head. “Did I just say ‘my people’? What an asshole. I’m sorry.”

A high giggle squeaked out of Aaron and as he met Luna’s green eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time he thought something was genuinely funny. “That’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Can you bend them for me?”

Luna tried, winced, but the fingers curled, albeit barely. “Mmhm…” Aaron nodded, pinching either side of a knuckle. “Does that hurt?”

Shaking her head, Luna stuck out her lower lip. “Nope.”

Aaron moved to the next one. “Does that--”

Hissing, Luna nodded. “Yeah, yeah it does.”

Releasing, Aaron’s large hands swallowed hers. “Sorry.”  _ Her skin is so soft. I would’ve thought it would be calloused from the racket.  _ “Okay well, you’re right.” Aaron nodded, realizing he was still holding onto Luna. Dropping his grip, Aaron’s sapphire eyes cut away, clearing his throat. Luna grazed his knee as she retracted her arm, and when Aaron glanced down he saw her studying him with a curious expression. 

“It’s...they should be fine with a few days of ice and rest.”  _ Fuck, she really is beautiful in person.  _ “Nothing to worry about. You’ll be back on the court in no time.” Aaron smiled, resting on the edge of the desk.

“Oh great.” Bobbing her head, Luna crossed her face to tuck a crimson strand behind her ear with her good hand. “Thank you.” Luna bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “Sorry. I feel silly bothering you for nothing.”

_ Stop staring, Aaron.  _ Shaking his head, Aaron grinned. “Really, it’s no problem.” Gaze falling to the floor, he pushed his toe in the carpet. “Good to check. Be careful.”

“Yeah…” Silence fell for a moment before Luna rose. “Alright, well. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Luna took half a step toward the door, hesitating. Turning back to Aaron, her emerald eyes darted over him rapidly before she swept in, kissing his cheek before rocking back on her heels.

Mouth falling open, Aaron blinked. “Why, um…” Clearing his throat, Aaron shifted on the desk. “Why did you do that?”

Gnawing her lip, Luna’s eyes were on the floor. “Alright, so, um…” Luna rubbed her opposite elbow with her good hand. “I...I realize this is kind of, well, fucked up or whatever, but, um…” Swallowing hard, she looked out the window. “So I can’t...I haven’t been able to, you know, date anyone for a long time without…” Luna chuckled sadly, shaking her head. “Everyone just hassles me. All the time. I can’t...I can’t go anywhere without the paparazzi, reporters, fucking…” Holding her fingers aloft, Luna exhaled firmly through her nose in frustration. “And I just...I want…” Luna shifted her jaw to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I want to get laid. And, um...it occurred to me that…” Viridescent gaze locking onto Aaron, Luna’s voice was rich, sultry. “If you fuck me, you can’t tell anyone.”

Aaron froze.  _ Say no. Tell her you can’t. It’s unprofessional. Apologize and walk her outside right now.  _

But the spot where Luna kissed him burned. And as Aaron inhaled, a whiff of Luna’s perfume floated on the air. Notes of sweetpea and grapefruit entrancing as he studied her voluptuous, gorgeous form standing before him.

“Alright…” Aaron murmured, mouth settling into a flat line. “Just...let me lock the door.” Stepping away from her, Aaron pressed the button, holding onto the handle with his back to Luna for a moment.  _ You can still stop. It’s not too late. Just say you can’t. Just say-- _

But her ivory hand fell on his broad shoulder and Aaron turned around. Luna cupped his sharp jaw, and her face drew close.  _ So close. _

Lips meeting, an audible sigh escaped Aaron and his knees buckled. He forgot. Forgot what it was to feel another person’s hands against his skin. To know the rise and fall of their breath. To taste their mouth and experience the surface of their tongue as though it belonged to him. Aaron forgot what it was to be wanted.

Tugging the front of his shirt, Luna walked him backward, Aaron’s sizable hands going to her waist as she slid back onto the desk. Luna hastily tried undoing his belt buckle with her one working hand, struggling until Aaron took over. Hiking up her skirt, Luna slipped her panties aside, revealing her shaved pussy as her ankles hooked around the back of Aaron’s knees and lassoed him in. 

“Fuck me.” Luna breathed, fisting her fingers in Aaron’s fluffy chestnut hair before capturing his mouth. Aaron was frightfully hard as he shuffled his boxers down his thick thighs, and as he leaned forward, he tried to restrain his excitement.

“Luna, um…” Breaking away, Aaron’s tremulous voice betrayed his anticipation. “I don’t have a condom.”

Luna shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m on the pill. Don’t worry about it.” 

Nodding, Aaron linked their lips as he swept the wide head of his cock over the folds of her pussy before tipping forward. “Oh my fuck…” Aaron’s eyes fluttered closed, sculpted jaw dangling as the restrictive heat encapsulated him and Luna gasped.

“Oh yes, fuck…” Rocking into him before Aaron gathered his bearings, Luna snatched his big hand and crammed it between her thighs. “Please touch me. Fuck…”

Fingers finding her clit, Aaron was shocked at Luna’s slickness as he began swirling his hips forward. “Like that?”

“ _ Oh fuck, yes! _ ” Nodding urgently, Luna clung to his expansive shoulders, legs locking behind him. “ _ Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”  _

Aaron twisted a hand into her scarlet tresses, bending Luna forward as he pounded his thick cock inside of her. “Like that? Huh?” 

“ _ Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Pl-- _ ” 

Aaron clamped a hand over Luna’s mouth, looking cautiously to the door. “I’m sorry…” Panting against her ear, Aaron hammered her into the desk, wood groaning in protest. “I...we can’t get caught.” 

Feverishly twiddling her clid, Luna cinched around him, her screams condensing against his fingers as Aaron’s massive cock pummeled forward. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, Luna! You feel so good! Yes!”  _ Hoisting her up, Aaron’s feet left the floor and he laid on top of Luna, humping wildly as his hand raced between her thighs. “ _ Oh fuck! Fuck, Luna! You’re gonna make me cum! Yes! Fuck!” _ Aaron muffled his mouth in her shoulder, wheezing as he clutched Luna near and she constricted around him once more. 

Feet kicking aimlessly in the air, Aaron exploded hot cum within her pulsing pussy, spine curving and left eye twitching as he whined into the fabric of Luna’s dress.

“ _ Oh fuck...fuck...fuck _ …” Shivering, Aaron released his hold on Luna’s mouth, brushing her auburn tendrils out of her face. “I...I’m sorry.” Oceanic eyes scanning her, Aaron swallowed. “I just...I didn’t want anyone to hear, and you were…”

“It’s fine.” Luna shook her head, patting his wide back. “Don’t worry about it.” She started to sit up and Aaron pulled free, standing on wobbly legs to do up his slacks and looking away from her sheepishly as Luna adjusted her dress.

“Alright.” Checking her reflection in the window, Luna combed through her hair before giving Aaron’s cheek a pat and a peck. “Thanks. That was hot.”

As Luna left his office with a wave, Aaron slumped against his desk. Throwing away his oaths, his morals, and his boundaries, Aaron supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that though his ravenous skin was momentarily sated, the heaviness around his heart remained. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
